


Ezras first scars

by Emeem



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parental Hera Syndulla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeem/pseuds/Emeem
Summary: This story takes place after Ezra and Kanans fight with the inquisitor. Ezra gets worried about how the other crew members will react, so he hides the scars. How will the crew react when they find out?





	1. Kanans concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this Fic is ok! its the first one I've written.  
> {WARNING} there is a slight description of blood. Not much at all just thought it might be good to mention!

Ezra grimaced as he lightly touched the two newly formed scars on his cheek. He kept expecting to feel warm, sticky blood as he traced the top scar with his finger.  
He winced as he thought about it more and realized that light saber injuries probably didn't bleed due to catalyzing. Ezra quickly put his head in his hand covering up the scars as Kanan turned to look at him  
"Ezra? Are you ok?"

Ezra hesitated to answer not sure wether to show Kanan or just say he was fine. I mean he mostly fine but it did sting when he touched it.  
"I'm fine Kanan"

Ezra said grinning up at his master all while putting up a slight shield,in his mind, around the pain guessing that's why Kanan was asking. Ezra wondered if it was the only reason.  
Once Kanan turned away Ezra immediately wondered if Kanan would be upset ,when he saw the scars, that Ezra hadn't told him. I mean he knew it was not smart to hide them but he was just worried about how the others would react.  
This would be the first visible wound he had gotten on a mission and after seeing how Hera had acted when Sabin had stubbed her toe.  
It was just a small stub enough to make Sabine wince, just enough pain that Hera had noticed.  
Ezra had watched as Hera fussed over Sabin for what felt like days but was in reality only and hour or two. Ezra dreaded how Hera would act to something much more severe.  
I mean, Ezra had felt uncomfortable just seeing how much Hera was cooing over Sabine. He knew that was what some people knew and longed for but Ezra had never been good with personal space.  
On the streets if you didn't have personal space or some kind of awareness you didn't last long. It also amazed Ezra that Kanan had not seen the scars when they left, but Ezra just supposed no one noticed because they were rushing to get out of that dreaded pit.  
Ezra blinked as he was rudely awakened from his thoughts when the ship hit the ground in a ,not so smooth way. Ezra immediately jumped at the chance to tease Kanan who had indeed been the one flying  
"Very smooth master!"

Ezra grinned at him jokingly still hiding the scars  
"You must give me lessons some time!"

All Ezra got in reply were some grumbles and a slightly amused scowl from Kanan.  
As soon as the ship door opened Ezra made a silent dash for his room trying not to draw attention to himself. Sadly Hera was just walking out of her room which just happened to be in the perfect place so the area Ezra was aiming for was blocked. Ezra tried to stop running but it was to late, he smashed into Hera harder than he expected causing them to both be knocked to their backs. Ezra normally would be up in a flash but a sharp sting in his cheek when he hit the floor did not help when there was no air left in his body. Hera was up in a instant and grabbed Ezra's hand to help him up. Conveniently the hand she grabbed was also the one Ezra had been using to hide the scars. Ezra believed for a spilt second he would be fine until she started the lecture "WHY THE KRIFF WERE YOU RUNNING THROUGH HE HALLS LIKE THAT?" Ezra winced slightly at how disappointed she sounded as she continued to rant. At least she didn't notice the scars Ezra thought to himself before realizing that she was staring at his cheek all rebukes gone from her lips "Oh Kriff" Ezra muttered as he realized what she was seeing.


	2. Heras Concerns

Heras POV

Hera walked out of the room to go find Kanan. She wanted to talk to him about the medical supply's on the ship. They weren't too good and some of the info was outdated.

Hera knew she had acted a bit overkill when Sabine had stubbed her toe, but she couldn't really help it! Hera had this sort of Motherly instinct that got out of hand at times.

She figured she would be a bit more calm if she felt she could help injuries without all the stress.

It had taken her nearly a half hour to find painkillers for Sabine and that by itself should be proof enough. Not to mention the info on certain creature bites was not even in the medbay let alone any cures!

Hera was startled from her thoughts as Ezra barreled into her knocking them both to their feet.

Hera got up quicker than him for once and grabbed his hand helping him up.

"EZRA!! WHY THE KRIFF WERE YOU RUNNING THROUGH THE HALLS LIKE THAT?!? You should have known better-"

Heras words seemed to fade from her lips as she felt her motherly instinct take over. There were two decently sized scars on his cheek one looking slightly infected.

Hera immediately called for Kanan all while trying to hold Ezra from running away.

He obviously didn't want to be helped but to be honest Hera didn't plan on giving him that choice.

Ezras POV

Hera grabbed Ezra by the arm and he Panicked! He had no clue what to do and he didn't want Sabine, Zeb, or Chopper to see him right now. 

Sabine would probably think him a big baby Zeb would just tease him ,for being a big baby, and Chopper... well Chopper was Chopper and probably call him a baby to. GAH why did Everything always go wrong?!?

At that exact moment Sabine rounded the corner crashing right into Zeb who had tripped over Chopper! 

Ezra immediately freaked out and squirmed out of Heras grip to make a mad dash for his room. Now Ezra ,being the young Jedi he is, mad enough it quicker than any of them and locked the door once he was in.

He heard Hera growl in frustration and he gulped, that did NOT sound good!

Kanans POV

Kanan whistled a little tune as he finished unloading some stuff off the falcon. 

Kanan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Hera yell for him. She almost never yelled and when she's did it was NEVER good. He jogged towards their rooms which he could almost feel them there.

Kanan rounded the corner to just in time to see Ezra and Zeb's door slam shut and Hera give a growl of frustration.

Kana gulped and walked over to Hera ,when she was frustrated that was never good either. Hera gave a sigh and looked at Kanan "Kanan? Did you realize Ezra was hurt?

Kana gaped at her in shock So that mist have been that slight twinge of pain he felt on their way back! Kanan face palmed How did he not notice?! Kanan saw Hera almost jerk towards Ezra's door when a slight sob came from within.

Kana had no need to use the force as every ounce of anger, frustration, pity and fear were all glaring through Hera at the door as if it had just killed a bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyylo PPLS! Srry it's been a little bit I'm terrible at scheduling XP if you want chapter quicker please let me know in the Comments! They incurage me to keep writing!  
> {hopefully a new chapter tonight!}


	3. Sabines Concerns

Ezra's POV

Ezra curled up against the wall panting. What he had just done was probably not the best idea.  
His cuts were starting to sting and he knew he couldn't stay in his room forever. 

He could hear Heras disapproving growl and Kanan saying something to her that seemed to calm her down at least slightly. Why oh why did it have to be him? He could handle himself! He had faced so much worse!   
He could go out there and show them he was fine! He didn't need help, he didn't want help.  
He would not act like a baby! Maybe there was some way he could at least clean the cuts in his room...

Sabines POV

Sabine quickly got up off Zeb just in time to see Hera give a glare at the door, it made Sabines blood turn to ice.  
Thank yoda that the glare wasn't directed at her!! Sabine would have probably died on the spot. Kanan went up to Hera and they had a little conversation, seeing Hera slowly calm down was pretty reassuring in the "freaky glare" department.   
Sabine was startled from her thoughts by a somewhat sad Hera,  
"Come Sabine, we must give Kanan a chance to talk to Ezra"  
Sabine protested at this statement but ended up being dragged away by Hera and Zeb anyways.   
"What the kriff happened Hera?!"

Sabine was almost beside herself with confusion. Hera looked at her and sighed  
"Ezra got hurt on the last mission and he isn't accustomed to being cared for as he has lived on the streets his whole life.. he doesn't want us to worry. He thinks we will believe him to be weak.."

Sabine just stared in shock  
"I mean I guess I could have realized he wasn't used to care like that but still! I won't judge him! And I bet Zeb wouldn't either! Right Zeb?"   
Zeb just looked at anything other than Sabines eyes so as not to show the hint of sheepishness in them.  
"Oh come on Zeb! You tease him don't you."

Sabine felt the annoyance seething off of Hera and she knew that it would not be wise to argue with her.  
Zeb mumbled something under his breath only to be asked by Hera to speak up "Yes!!" Zeb almost yelled his answer, he was not acting like his usual cocky self..

Kanans POV

"Ezra... can we talk?"  
Kanan heard a muffled hiss coming from the room in front of him that made him grimace. The kid must be in a decent amount of pain to even have a reaction.. especially if Kanans assumptions of what Ezra had gone through on the streets were true.  
Kanan was startled from his thoughts when the door slid open to reveal a grinning Ezra. It was as the first "good" look Kanan had gotten a look at the scar and to be honest he didn't think it looked to bad!  
"You wanted to see me master?"  
Kanan stood for a few seconds earning a quizzical look from Ezra that startled him back from his amazement  
"R-right! Sorry. I was just wondering if you were ok and-"  
"Kanan," Ezra interrupted him, "I'm fine! Honestly."  
Kanan gave a sigh   
"I'm glad Ezra. I'm sorry about Hera.."  
Ezra gave a grin  
"To be honest she was the only thing I was silghtly scared of."  
Kanan smiled at that  
"Your not alone in that Ez! Her glare terrifies me!" Kanan gave a shudder causing Ezra to laugh  
"Well I guess we should go see the others.." Ezra added when he finally stopped laughing.  
"I guess so."  
Kanan grinned at his padawan as they headed towards the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post the other night! I'm terrible at scheduling. I also need your guys input on something! I've been planning on doing a babtqftim fic with either and OC or a xreader kinda thing! Which one do y'all think I should do?

**Author's Note:**

> {NOTE TIME!!!! So first, Hello! I am a new member to the Ao3 community and this is the first "story" i have written. Im really happy with it compare to others that I've tried to write before but I don't know unless y'all tell me! So PLEASE let me know in the comments as I will read ever single one (THAT IS NOT A CHALLENGE) so please give me some feed back and if you want me to write a certain story! I am happy to do Marvel,Harry Potter, Star Wars , httyd, and a lot more! So please send all those helpful comments! Annnnddd PEACE O U T!}


End file.
